


Making Jorts

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Series: TMA Crossovers [2]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: A strange man gives a statement about his Jorts
Series: TMA Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Making Jorts

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen it yet, this is what is referenced in this fic- https://youtu.be/Sx3ORAO1Y6s

A knock at his door. Martin and another guy he didn’t recognize,

“Who is it?”

“You know who it is, Jon,” Martin sassed back as he opened the door, “Statement giver,” Martin said simply, pushing a young man with somewhat long brown hair and a mustache that seemed a bit out of place. He was in a red turtleneck and wore... Jean shorts... 

“Hello, I was told I could give a statement about my Jorts here?” Great... An American, of course,

“I’ll take the statement. Martin, you can leave,” Martin gave him a concerned look but left and closed the door behind him anyway, “Name’s Brian David Gilbert, by the way,” Jon sighed,

“Statement of Brian David Gilbert regarding his encounter with... his Jorts?” Jon paused to look to Brian who nodded, “Statements taken directly from subject, recorded by Jonathan Sims, the head archivist of The Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins,”

“I was making Jorts. You know the whole process. Make sure it’s a well worn pair of jeans before, and then take the jeans out for a final day of being jeans, then set them out and allow the jeans to whisper their desired length to you. Once the jeans have decided on their jort length, it is up to you to cut them properly and delicately. So, I was doing that. My jeans had just whispered to me their desired length, and I was cutting themwhen I accidentally cut myself. Not a big deal, but after I finished cutting my Jorts, I noticed I had bled on them, so I immediately went to clean the blood, obviously. I am a Jort lover, I could simply let my Jorts be dirty, right?” Jon was beyond lost, but he allowed Brian to continue on, “So I started scrubbing. And I kept scrubbing. And I kept scrubbing. And I kept scrubbing... and the blood didn’t come out. It seemed that no matter how much I scrubbed, there was only blood...” Brian went quiet,

“Is that all, Mr. Gilbert?” Brian nodded, remaining Quiet, “Then you are dismissed,” Brian once again nodded silently and got up, leaving the room in complete silence. He had to figure out what this whole Jort business was about.


End file.
